


Wine

by Alicia_Hatter_Eng (Alicia_Hatter)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M, Ramsay is his own warning, Sexual Content, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3704565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia_Hatter/pseuds/Alicia_Hatter_Eng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red wine, red wine from his master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wine

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3190634) by [Ali_Hatter_Fanfics (Alicia_Hatter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia_Hatter/pseuds/Ali_Hatter_Fanfics). 



> Translation by my dear BF!

Red wine, the strongest there, all the wine a man can drink. Wine was what Reek asked. That night, Reek received a necklace and a half chicken in addition to dispute this with the bitches, also he must swallow it quickly, as your lordship needed. Ben Bones took care of leave him on Lord Ramsay Bolton's room.

The fire burned in the chimney, this was lit in the flask of wine. In the oak chair sat waiting Lord Ramsay, who smiled at him and motioned for his boy to leave.

"My dear friend Reek, How was dinner?" He asked, by pouring the dark liquid in the cup.

"I-it w-was delicious, My Lord." He answered with his downcast eyes and his seven restless fingers. "I-I thank you, My Lord."

Ramsay moved the cup, agitating the wine, the Lord's thick lips shone in spittle, the sparkling fire increased the glow. The fear of Theon could not reach a guess why was there, but anyways would serve little, Ramsay's games sometimes were hard to understand.

"Come closer."

With difficult rattles he approached to his master. His cold eyes told him to kneel beside him. Her fingers rested on the thigh, enjoying the softness of the fabric.

"So, good dog."

Ramsay brought the cup to Reek, who shook his head, it was what he asked, however he felt distrust of exceeding, or simply of that kindness.

"I ... do not deserve it ... my Lord." His voice trembled.

"Of course you deserve it, Reek. You've ordered wine, I gave you my word as Bolton, Here's your wine, drink it."

Her trembling hands clutched at the cup, immediately it was leaning on his lips and the bitter taste on his tongue. With the first sip, his stomach growled and hurt, with the following he requested more, and with the final sip his head was spinning. He had to give his whole little strength to the cup does not slip through his fingers.

"You drunk it too fast, Reek." 

It was not a question, but he still nodded. His cheek was caressed, making him shiver by feeling the touch of his master. His fingers slid into his mouth and part of the chin, cleaning the surplus of wine.

"Do you want more?" 

"P-please, more, My Lord."

Lord Ramsay grabbed the cup and filled it again. "Show me your fingers, Reek."

He raised his hands without hesitation. Seven, were seven fingers, and prayed to his insides that should remain seven of them. He prayed that his master would not take the fourth.

"Tell me, how many fingers do you have?"

"One, two, three, four, five, seven." He counted with a dangerous pride. "I have seven fingers, My Lord."

"You're a smart dog, Reek." Ramsay laughed. "I love to reward intelligent dogs." The lips increased the lenghtening. "Choose a finger."

A shiver chilled his bones. He hid his hands between her feet, too much startled. He had been nice, obeyed, served, he was loyal, his master also had said: he was a good dog; why should he choose a finger?

"My Lord...P-please...I have not done anything wrong...no, please."

His eyelids began to feel wet, despite being near the fireplace her body was shivering by the sautéed and anxiety. Lord Ramsay burst out laughing and took him firmly by his chin and raised her face.

"Choose a finger." He remarked. "Now."

He must obey, rather it would be worse. He thought and thought which would give. He raised her right arm and left forefinger in sight. He closed his eyes tightly, not wanting to watch the action, it was enough to feel it.

"Good choice, Reek."

Ramsay pulled her finger up the cup and dipped in wine. It was a surprise, a relieving surprise.

"Suck."

The purple liquid swirled between his nail and fell from the tip. He directed it to his mouth when the blue eyes stressed the order. Among the flavors the least predominant was the wine, the earth and other dirt won.

"Does it taste good, Reek?"

"Yes, My Lord it does."

A finger was again dipped in wine, and this time was Ramsay's. When he pulled his finger out, a few drops fell on their little knees. Lord Ramsay's left index stretched out on his lower lip, just waiting.

"Lick it."

His lips distanced, the fingertip entered his mouth and his tongue was released inhibited. Tasted differently on his master's finger, it was a pleasant aftertaste, fully felt the fruit between the skin's taste; that was the most unpleasant part.

"And this time, Reek. How did it taste?"

"D-delicious, My Lord."

Ramsay laughed for a moment, before soaking her finger, filling it again of the pleasant liquid. He swallowed, anxious, the finger danced between his lips, almost introducing itself to his cavity.

"Lick it!"

He repeated the action, covered in bitter delight.

"Continue, Reek, quench your hunger."

His master ordered and he obeyed without hesitation. Quick and tiny kisses walked through the fingertip. Finishing with that, his tongue fully extended. He licked the bottom of the finger, his fearful tongue rose to wet each part leaving no gap. Raising his hands and taking with them that of his master, got more benefit also tilting his head to both directions. From side to side; phalanx to phalanx; and pole to pole, he covered each fragment of someone else's finger. From the third phalanx his tongue quietly climbed to the second and equally to the first to reach the tip to turn around in that area. He tried to do his best, be as gentle and stimulating.

He parted his lips and introduced his finger into his mouth, he speculated suck it but a subtle voice stopped him.

"Reek, you're really hungry."

"Sorry, My Lord. P-please... forgive me."

"I'll do it." His hair were combed. "Only if you continue."

He gave a confused breath and then open his mouth, he take the finger to his lips and put it in his cavity. He began with a first lick completely surrounding the tip. A pleasant sensation arose when he take the finger out and inserted it again. Among the comings and goings to the outside, his teeth time to time appeared clumsy.

Once in a while, descending from the right side, he took air. Although he could not handle well his breathing in certain situations, yet he could not stop for something as simple as that.

"Breathe through your nose, Reek."

He pushed his tongue over his lips, obedient to what he said, driving it slowly. Similarly he repeated the movements, but although nothing changed the excitement endured as well as burning.

"It's enough, Reek." Ramsay took off his finger, leaving a trickle of saliva with it. "Can I take of your wine, Reek?"

"Y-yes, My Lord." He licked his lower lip. "Is your wine."

Ramsay drank quickly, threw the cup to the ground and suddenly approached Theon. Their mouths were connected, the foreign tongue cracked his lips to pass between them. The wine, acid, was taken from the mouth of his master, mixing between the two when tongues did a repetitive motion.

The liquid was spilled every time the lips parted and everything went for his abraded skin. With much effort came to swallow the wine while Ramsay nibbled her lower lip, fiercely.

"It tastes great inside your mouth, Reek." He priced, licking the wine contained in the chin. "Smile for me."

The corners of his lips stretched in a curve and Lord Ramsay smirked at her expression. His teeth, broken, cracked, holes between, his lordship always liked to watch his creation and give notice that was good enough to let him the necessary to eat.

"You have a beautiful smile, Reek." A finger found himself in one of the holes, causing him a spasm. "Turn around, Reek. I want to see you."

He turned and his back was outlined between the ragged cloth. Ramsay's fingers went through his pants, lowering them. He bit his lip when his master's whole hand squeezed his buttock; his heart was pressed frightened.

"My Lord." He muttered. "Please... No."

His pants stopped tickling her tighs, now naked.A progressive humidity was content in his eyelids and meanwhile, Ramsay was traveling around its entrance.

"No what?" His master whispered. "Oh! Could it be that you've never done this with a man before, Reek?"

"N-no, My Lord."

"And I thought that Stark had made a good use of you. In that case I'll be the first, Reek."

A finger got in the cavity, wet for having licked. He groaned at the time the wine slumped in his back and was introduced with a second finger. The cold is stuck inside, alongside the pain that yielded the fingers at each entry and exit.

Part of the wine spattered the floor and the rest of it went into his cavity. The fingers pressed roughly, stopping to cover the depth. Ramsay released his entrance for an instant.

"You share with me some wine. Right,  Reek?" He nodded. "If so, I will serve."

A stifling commotion broke out when the tongue of his master fiddled at his entrance. Ramsay palms fit down over his buttocks, excessively squeezing and separating them. His tongue circled the edges of his entrance, slowly causing a timid expansion in the same place.

Some drowned and confused sounds resulted in a deep shudder. The opposite tongue took place in his inside. Slowly opening the door, still manages to feel a slight tear-off.

The tongue with unstable movements entered and left the inside, sometimes with more intensity and other absorbing moisture. Currents rose from the beginning of its entrance, and ended when the tongue emptied.

"You taste good, Reek."

Ramsay Bolton's fingers located under his necklace and his neck buds tingled. The lefty earlobe was bitten,  his mouth filled with acids and wet fingers of his master, and in a last gasp saw her filled cavity. The first thrust tear him the inside and the second soothed the pain with a tiny taste of pleasure.

"Do you like it?"

The third charge, does not allow him to respond. Anyway it would be something he wouldn't like say, just a lie to settle his lordship, a lie which suited him to be careful.

"Y-yes. Of course... My Lord."

Lord Ramsay put his arm around his ragged shirt, with wide palm threw him backwards, moving them closer. He nibbled her neck, uphill tongue, reaching his hair and pulling them.

"You're really tight inside, Reek." His master stroked her neck. "You are a very useful dog."

He yelled whenever his lordship deepen the thrusts, getting touch his deepest sensibilities. He couldn't feel the cold wine because of the heat that his master gave him. When he filled him he intensified and snorted tiredly.


End file.
